Living Source
The Living Source (生き物, Ikimono) is a kekkei genkai which bestows upon its wielder a stupendous life force and chakra while granting them the ability to manipulate organic matter in a variety of manners, including supreme control over their own bodies. It is a sentient object that exists on the planet Ninjin (人参, Carrot) and has only surfaced in those of the Sōzō clan. The bloodline limit is divided into tiers known as the Chiyunokaisō. It permits users an unparalleled connection to living things, allowing them to perceive biological forces and restore damaged bodies and minds with relative ease. A special chakra is produced in the bodies of only those who possess the Living Source. 'Overview' Outsiders do not understand the secrets of the Sōzō clan—the secrets that lie within the kekkei genkai. In fact, only the higher echelon of the clan truly understand that the Living Source is an actual thing that resides on the clan's home planet, Ninjin. It is the collection of life force, chakra and wisdom all archived into a highly advanced technological battery that powers the clan. All of a Sōzō's ability originate with the Living Source; without it, they possess minuscule power in comparison than with. When the chakra and the bloodline limit are combined the true power of this kekkei genkai can be realized. Both the chakra and innate power are noted to be the source of the clan's abilities. This power also functions as a sort of deity to the clan, many praying and calling out to it in times of need or happiness. When members of the clan die their chakra, life force, and wisdom are sent to the Living Source on Ninjin. This power can be drawn on by those drained to do so, but it also gives members of the clan an innate knowledge of human and animal anatomy and some medicines and cures. It was forged by Wa Sōzō, the very first Sōzō by use of the Sōzō Algorithm. Through a sort of Will Materialization he still controls the Living Source and manages its usage closely. It is possible for those who have mastered use of the source to communicate with other Sōzō mentally over vast distances through their connection. This is often times how clan lords keep their people on the same page. This communication ability, however, cannot be used offensively, though clan lords have secret uses of the technique to pinpoint members should they need to. 'Appearance' The Living Source is a 20 meter tall 18 meter long massive orb of hardened chakra and life force. It is located in Ninjin in a religious center in the planet's capital where people come to pray and worship the orb daily. Filling the orb with wisdom on medicine, diseases, cures, poisons and things alike is a form of sacrifice but the most important sacrifice once can make is their chakra and life force. The Living Source is fraught with an immeasurable portion of both types of energy. On Ninjin when Sozo members leave the planet for tasks given by the upper echelon they are given a piece of the orb to be worn on their bodies. This allows them to maintain strength despite being far from the source itself. The further one is from the source the weaker their kekkei genkai becomes. Beneath the source and its 25 meter tall pedestal is a complex seal constructed with the clan's fuinjutsu. It binds the orb to the facility it is located in and regulates the amount of power coming in and out of it at any given time. 'Abilities' 'Physiology' Members of the clan possess wildly powerful bodies with stupendous life forces. It is this unique life force that allows them to live several lifetimes. Even the young have strong chakra that when bloomed becomes formidable. They generally possess more chakra than average as a result of having 380 tenketsu as opposed to the regular 361. Should one dissect the body of a Sōzō they might also find that their chakra cords ate 50% wider than normal. The more "mixed" a clan's genetics are, the more diluted this alien physiology becomes. 'Igaku Chakra' Medicinal Aura (薬用霊気, "Yakuyōreiki", Viz; "Healing Energy"), known on Earth as Igaku Chakra (医学チャクラ, "Igaku Chakura", Viz; "Medicine Chakra"), is a specialized chakra produced in the body of all Sōzō. It is a mint-colored energy that possesses cleaning and healing properties, able to disseminate healing power while also cleaving away at detrimental deeds by way of sensing intent in an individual or thing. It cannot completely sanitize an energy but can decrease its power considerably. When it takes on this power it is often called disinfectant chakra (消毒剤チャクラ, "shōdokuzai chakura"). One’s cleanness depends on their intent as a person; the progenitor of the chakra一whose will manifestation watches over all Sōzō through the Living Source一can determine one’s purity based on how they’ve lived their lives and what and who they have harmed, encouraging peace and kindness to all people. The more dubious one might be the weaker their chakra will undoubtedly become. Yet, the more benevolent one is the more powerful their chakra grows. 'Mastery' The Chiyunokaisō (治癒の階層, Tiers of Healing, Viz: Hierarchy of Healing) are the genetic levels of mastery over the Living Source. One's tier level directly defines their healing and technique capabilities. It is said and believed that the true power of these tiers lies in the desire to help someone. * Sōichi (層壱, Tier 1) is basic tier obtained by all Sōzō—those with this one have an underdeveloped Chakra Network, regardless of age. Their chakra, however, is still naturally regenerative, especially when given to others. * Sōni (層二, Tier 2) is generally obtained by young clansmen, this level is for those who have begun to develop their chakra, conditioning it for life as a healer or shinobi. Genin generally are at this level. Their chakra becomes several times more powerful than in the tier before and can be used at a quicker pace. Those in Tier 2 have the power to vitalize their body with speed and durability by exciting their Chakra Network. * Sōsan (層三, Tier 3) can be obtained by those with a developed Chakra Network and a keen understanding of the Living Source. Sōsan level healers can now use their chakra to increase the power and worth of all their medical techniques, bloodline-based or not, by several percent when they should desire to do so. This is the most common tier among clansmen who have become shinobi. At this state it is possible to "edit" one's own genetic make up on a whim, requiring a considerable amount of chakra, however. * Sōshi (層四, Tier 4) is a powerful and exceptional tier; those who enter sōshi are invited to be high-ups in the Sōzō clan, condoning power that could save the lives of several thousand, simultaneously. These have a highly developed Chakra Network and their chakra is potent and empowering for anyone with it. It allows a Sōzō to muster several medical techniques at once, wasting not an ounce of chakra. They can heal spiritual and physical damage together or apart and have the experience to perform otherwise useless surgeries with high-success, much of the time without ever having performed the surgery before. * Sōgo (層五, Tier 5) is a tier that very few Sōzō in history have obtained. It is a legendary one. Sōgo governs that the human body and all of its faculties, including sensory, is nothing but a variable; with their power, a Sōzō can change these things on a whim. Their chakra is extremely powerful, increasing the speed and verve of their jutsu several times over. There is hardly anything they cannot restore given enough effort. 'Trivia' * In the sense that the Living Source is a "central power battery" for clan members, it is incidentally familiar to the Green Latern Corps from DC Comics.